So Much For Good Company
by BabsWarner
Summary: "It couldn't be? Could it? Oh, of course it was! Karma despised him, so of course it would have him run into freakin' Bugs Bunny's borrow. " Daffy has just returned to his home forest and a storm has started. As if things couldn't get worse he ends up in the home of his old rival. What confessions will be made on this stormy night? Bugs and Daffy friendship.


_Author's Note:_

_Hello folks! Trespassers Will here with another fanfic!_

_So a little bit of story time for y'all. I sometimes watched the Looney Tunes when I was younger, but I was never big into them. I always like Disney better. However, yesterday I decided to watch some online and I **fell in love with them. **They are hilarious! Bugs and Daffy are my two favourites so I got this little plot bunny. This is my first time writing for this fandom and I haven't seen that many shorts yet, so sorry if they're out of character. By the way, this fic is supposed to take place around 1970 or so, after the classic shorts ended. Enjoy!_

_Rating: K plus_

_Genres: Friendship (sort of) and angst._

_Warning: Slight language. Nothing really bad though._

___Disclaimer: Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, etc, belong to Warner Bros. I am just a humble fanfic writer!_

_Summary: "It couldn't be? Could it? Oh, of course it was! Karma despised him so, of course it would have him run into freakin' Bugs Bunny's borrow. " Daffy has just returned to his home forest and a storm has started. As if things couldn't get worse he ends up in the home of his old rival. What confessions will be made on this stormy night? Bugs and Daffy friendship._

* * *

**So Much For Good Company**

* * *

Daffy trudged through the rain as he took in all of the familiar forest. He hadn't been here in who knows how long and as strange as it may have seemed with all the gunshots to the face he received here, he was glad to be back.

He had long since stopped chasing Speedy Gonzales. He had just gotten sick of it and decided to return home. It was a rather long journey but he was finally home. Daffy just wanted to have some peace in his life again, after all the past 30 years or so mostly consisted of him being chased by hunters, out witted by rabbits or something else that ended with him being hurt. He just wanted relax, but of course the world _hates_ him because suddenly the rain transformed into an all out storm.

Daffy sped up, trying to run through the heavy wind and avoid getting hit by lightning (because with his luck that would happen). Suddenly he spotted a hole, a burrow! He had no idea whose it was because their was no mailbox (presumably blown away by the wind), but he didn't care, he ran and leaped in.

He landed on the dirt floor, hitting his head. He groaned as he got up, placing his hand to his forehead. "Justht my luck!" he sighed.

Meanwhile, deeper inside the borrow, it's inhabitant heard a bang and asked "What could that be?"

He got up and went over to see and was surprised by what, or _who_, he saw. The two faces starred at each other for a moment before the borrows inhabitant said, "What's up, duck?"

Daffy blinked. _Bugs Bunny?_ It couldn't be? Could it? Oh, of course it was! Karma despised him, so of course it would have him run into freakin' Bugs Bunny's borrow.

"Daffy, are ya' there?" asked Bugs, waving his hands in front of Daffy's face, annoyed.

Daffy shock his head and looked at Bugs, "Yeah, what'sth it to ya?"

"What are ya' doin' here?"

"Esthcaping from the thunder sthorm, duh!"

"Oh. Well do ya' wanna come in? I haven't seen ya' in years!" smiled Bugs.

Daffy stared at Bugs, his beak wide. Bugs. _Bugs Bunny._ Was asking him to stay?

Daffy started laughing but stopped when he saw Bugs looking at him frowning. Oh. He was serious!

"You, Bugsth Bunny are really asthking me to sthtay here?"

"Yeah! I'm hardly gonna let you go out during that made storm," Bugs replied looking up.

Suddenly Daffy got angry and snapped at Bugs. "Oh you won't let me go out in sthorm but you'll let Elmer Thud shoot me beak off? Isth that it!"

Bugs blinked, looking at Daffy. "You're still made about that? That was more than ten years ago!"

Daffy stared at Bugs.

"You are, aren't ya?"

"Yesth, of coursth I am!"

Bugs sighed, before yelling, "Well you're the one who told Elmer it was rabbit season! That and the last time I saw you, you tried to kill me to sell my skin! I never thought even you'd go that far!"

_"Yeah, maybe that was a bit **too** far," _thought Daffy before shaking his head. No! He couldn't feel _sorry_ for that stupid rabbit! Bugs had everything and he had nothing! He needed to out-wit him, to one-up him, just this once!

"Well...," Daffy paused for a second before his narrowing his eyes and yelling even louder than he had before, "Well, you justh had to be Bugs Bunny. Always calm, always quick on your feet and outdoing me, you sthly, sthmug, basthter..."

Bugs covered Daffy's beak with his gloved hand. "Is this what this is about? Are you jealous of me."

"Well, yeah. That and, I am sthill angry at you for getting me sthot."

"Daff... I," Bugs paused for a second, "I didn't know. Look, my life ain't peaches and cream either. A lot of maroons have been after me for years, although none of them have showed up since around five years ago."

"F... five yearsth?! I justh managed to esthcape that stupid mouth!"

Bugs blinked. _Mouse?_ But let Daffy continue.

"I've alwasyth had enemiesth after me too! But unlike you, I don't alwaysth win!"

Bugs slumped his shoulders. He felt _guilty._ Guilty for _Daffy Duck_ of all people... er, ducks! Bugs _almost_ _never_ felt guilty and he hated the feeling, it made him sick to his stomach. The room was filled with silence for a moment, before Bugs swallowed his pride and said "Look, I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for all the crap I put ya' through! I don't hate ya' Daff, I just love to win..."

Daffy was shocked. Bugs had really apologised to him! He smiled weakly, "I'm sthorry to for all the crap I put you through too, I justh alwaysth wanted to beat you, that and I can be little greedy sthometimes."

_'Try most times," _though Bugs, although not deciding to voice it aloud.

"I don't hate you either," Daffy continued, "Although I still think you're kinda desthpicable!"

"I was waitin' for ya' to say that," said Bugs with a sly smile.

"What? Desthpicable?"

"Yeah, it's like, hmm... your catchphrase! Yeah that's it!"

"What!" yelled Daffy, "Besides, your one to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bugs.

"What's up, doc? What's up, doc?"

"Eh." said Bugs, pulling out a carrot and munching on it. "So, do ya' wanna stay or not, doc?"

Daffy paused for a moment before replying, "Sthur, why not. Anything'sth better than out there." The two walked towards Bugs' living room.

"Where's your TV?" asked Daffy.

"It broke and the stupid repair men won't come to out to fix it!" said Bugs, pointing at the dusty TV. "I have a record player though."

"What kind of musthic?"

"Opera."

"You. Bugth Bunny. Listen to opera?" asked Daffy, surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?

"Oh, nothing! Each to their own I sthuppoth.."

Bugs rolled his eyes.

"Well, I have a comic, we could read?"

"A comic?"

"Yesth, what'sth wrong with that?"

"Nothing! I justh didn't see you as the type."

"Well, it's better than opera..." snickered Daffy.

"Hey!" said Bugs, angrily. "No it isn't! Opera high class stuff. Comics ain't!"

"Yes they are!" replied Daffy, "Comicsth!"

"Opera!"

"Comicsth!"

"Comics!"

"Opera!"

"Comics!"

"Opera and that'sth that!" yelled Daffy before realising what he had said and frowning. _No that old trick again._

Bugs snickered, "Works every time."

Daffy rolled his eyes, before saying, "Whatever. So Bugth, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Haven't seen Elmer in forever."

"Knowing my luck, he'll come around tomorrow," spat Daffy.

"Don't worry, it's almost Elmer season," said Bugs, nonchalantly.

The pair burst into laughter and Daffy thought, "_Maybe the rabbit ain't so __despicable after all. __Maybe we could even grow to become... friends."_

* * *

_Footnote:_

_Cheesy or what? Hope you could understand Daffy with his lisp. Now time for some notes because I did do some research for this fic! Bugs saying that last time he saw Daffy, Daffy tried to kill him for his fur refers to their last classic short together 'The Iceman Ducketh.' Bugs saying that no body has tried to get him for a few years refers to the fact that his last classic short was in 1964 and the shorts ended in 1969. Daffy chased after Speedy Gonazles in his later shorts. Bugs saying he likes opera is a reference to the classic 1957 short "What's Opera, Doc?" and Daffy saying he liked comics is a reference to the 1988 short "Night of The Living Duck." (Which I love for the simple fact that Daffy reading comics and going to conventions is just too adorkable)._

_As I said before, sorry if it's out of character. I may tinker with it once I've watched more shorts. Please leave some constructive critisim (key word being **construtive**) and if you enjoyed this fic, consider faving it, checking out my other fics and maybe faving and/or following me! Thanks!_

_I have another idea for a fic that's been knocking around for more than a week, but I've been too lazy to write it (that and I wanted to get it just write in my head). As an animation fan you may have figured out what this fic will be about if you consider what has been in the news lately... Either way wait for that to come out! It'll be out soon and I'll always be trying to write more. Boy, this author's note is getting long! Better wrap it up... That's all folks!_

_~Trespassers Will_


End file.
